


Keeper of his Heart

by Goativa



Series: Durin Drabble Spooktacular [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa
Summary: All Fili wants is a good night's rest but he can't seem to get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralemalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/gifts).



> This is a sequel of my friend Ralemalt's drabble [Witch's Brew](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8533138/chapters/19726078) so PLEASE read it before you start on this one.

He wasn’t sure when the sobbing began but at this point his life was well and truly ruined.  The miserable sobbing seemed to follow Fili wherever he went.  It ruined his relationships, friends or otherwise, with the gut-wrenching noises. 

Fili tried everything he could think of from earplugs to medication, he even explained his strange affliction to a therapist!

Nobody seemed to be able to rid him of the sorrowful cries.

It was out of desperation that Fili went to the “apothecary and eclectic wares” shop.  Everyone knew the owner was a witch and surely, she would be able to help him. 

“Please,” he begged with pleading, tired eyes, “even when I sleep it won’t go away.”

The witch took a little more convincing, and the promise of a generous tip, before she relented.  She laid out instructions for him but as the sobs turned up into wails Fili could barely hear her.  But one thing the witch said had his undivided attention.

“You’ll have to part with that heart you took.”

Ice replaced blood in his veins.  Give up Kili’s heart?  To this old hag?  It was the most precious thing he owned, the first thing he saw when he woke up and the thing he murmured goodnight to when he was falling asleep. 

It beat under his fingertips.

“Alright…” Fili grumbled, tired and unhappy.

* * *

 

She’d done it, finally gotten her hands on one of the rarest and most powerful of dark arts ingredients: a heart filled with unrequited love.

Sure, there were plenty of them in the world but acquiring one was a completely different story.  The witch stared at the still-beating heart in the jar with unfettered glee.  The wraith attached to said heart was easy to contain, it thrashed angrily from its confines. 

Just to make sure nobody disturbed her, the witch quickly headed home.  She couldn’t wait to test out her newest ingredient, she could make new potions for years!

The lock sliding into place eased the witch’s paranoia and she settled down among a stack of old tomes for a long night of flipping through bookmarked spells.

A creak of the floorboards distracted the witch from her research.  Houses groaned and settled all the time, she reassured herself.  But the second time it happened she couldn’t ignore it.  Someone was in her house.  Bat in hand, she went to investigate.

Unfortunately for her, she didn’t last very long.  A strong body checked her against a wall, tossing the bat away and throwing them both to the ground.  Her scream was choked off by a pair of hands that quickly started to strangle her.  They didn’t release from her neck until he was sure she had at least passed out.  He couldn’t care less if she died.

He had to find his most precious heart.

Fili made quick work, slipping through the witch’s house with hushed footsteps.  It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for.  With a sigh of relief and the knot loosening in his chest Fili stepped towards the jar containing the heart.  But he stilled when he heard a sniffle echo in his ears.

“Kili.”

The noises stopped short.

With careful hands Fili took the jar and cupped it against his chest.  “Shhh, it’s okay Kili…” he murmured to the heart, almost letting out his own sob of relief when the crying didn’t return.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you.  I’m sorry I gave you away.  But it’s okay…I’ve got you.”

Reverent fingers stroked the glass, feeling the thrum of a heartbeat.  Unseen by his eyes the wraith finally settled, draping itself over Fili’s shoulders.


End file.
